


Two Worlds: A Lost Day

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Two Worlds [17]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Drunk Dean Winchester, Grieving Dean Winchester, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sad Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n awakens with no memory of what happened.





	Two Worlds: A Lost Day

“Dean? W-what happened?”

Dean didn’t say anything, avoiding y/n’s eyes and holding himself back.

Y/n winced as he sat up, his back aching, head throbbing.

He looked around, noticing Cas and Crowley observing him.

“What are you looking at?” he groaned, slight amusement in his voice.

“You ok, Kitten?”

Y/n nodded, not missing the concern on all of their faces.

“What’s going on?”

Crowley and Cas looked at each other, debating silently, Dean staring down at the bed.

“We-Tempus took you, y/n. He tried to do something. But we managed to stop him”, Crowley explained, leaving it at that.

Y/n stared at him, not entirely believing his words. 

But he had no idea what had happened.

The last thing he remembered was telling Leo to take him to the Avatars.

Everything else was blank.

“Oh. Ok”.

“So, are you taking me to the Avatars?”

The sisters looked at y/n, unsure of what to say.

“Uh, no. We-we’re going to try and come up with something else”.

Y/n noticed the slight wavering of Piper’s words, the other sisters looking at him warily.

“Uh-ok. I-have you seen Sam?”

The girls stuttered, simply opting to shake their heads in response.

Y/n stared at them, finding their behaviour peculiar.

“Are you sure you’re ok? Everyone’s acting strange right now”.

The girls just nodded, strained smiles on their faces.

“Ok. Well, if you see him, tell him I need to talk to him”.

Y/n watched as Dean sat in the kitchen, drinking the beer desperately.

He felt like a sense of déjà vu, having just seen this before he got taken.

“Dean”, y/n murmured, hoping this’d go better than last time.

Once again, Dean said nothing, barely even acknowledging y/n.

“I-I know what you said. And, I’ll do whatever I need to change everything back. But-uh-can you tell me what happened? Cas and Crowley won’t talk. And the sisters keep making weird lies. Did something happen?”

“You wanna know what happened?” Dean slurred, voice hoarse and broken.

“Y-yea”, he stuttered, terrified at what Dean was about to say.

“You happened, y/n. You fucking happened”.

Y/n furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding.

“What do you mean?

“I mean, you got kidnapped, turned into a fucking wolf thing, and killed almost all the Avatars and Elders. Then, you decided you wouldn’t just stop there”.

Dean’s volume was growing and growing, anger building as he got up, stepping towards y/n, until he was caged in between Dean’s arms and the counter.

“You were bloodthirsty. Evil. Disgusting. Seeing you like that made me sick. But then-then you had to take something else from me”, he gritted out, trying his hardest to keep his voice steady, already feeling the lump in the back of his throat.

“You took Sammy from me. Didn’t even care that you did it. Bit right through his goddamn neck. That’s what happened, y/n. You murdered everyone. You made me lose the one person I’ve had by my side since I was a kid. You destroyed everything. My whole life is gone, because of you. That’s what fucking happened!”

Y/n stared at Dean for a few seconds, before he began chuckling forcefully, eyes filled with tears.

“F-funny, Dean. I-that was funny”.

Y/n tried his hardest to keep the tears from falling, but it was useless.

The tears began pouring out, covering his face as he let out a sob.

“You know what you did, y/n. You fucking know. You can try your hardest to deny it, but you’re the one who did all of this. You killed Sam”.

Dean glared at y/n, jaw clenched, before he pushed himself away, leaving his beer and walking up to the bedroom.

Y/n stayed in his spot, breathing heavily as the words ran through his head.

He turned evil.

He killed Avatars. 

He killed Elders.

He killed Sam. 

Sam. His best friend. 

The one he’d confided in all the time. 

The one who helped him through everything.

Sam was dead.

He’d lost Dean. 

He’d lost Sam. 

He’d lost everything.

“Dean! Wake up!”

Dean stirred, the whiskey from last night being an awful decision.

“What, Cas?” he mumbled, burying his face back into the pillow.

“It’s Sam. He’s back”.

Dean shot up, not caring about the thumping in his head, or the slight daze he was in.

“What? Where?”

“Downstairs”.

Dean jumped out of the bed and rushed down, not caring if Cas was following behind him.

He needed to see Sam again.

He made his way to the living room, wondering where his brother was.

“Where is he?”

Piper jutted her chin in the direction of the sunroom, looking at Dean disapprovingly.

Dean paid her no attention, rushing into the conservatory, to see Sam laying on the small couch, legs over the arms of it, completely asleep.

“He got in last night. Just appeared. He’s exhausted and didn’t say a word. But he’s safe”, Prue informed, staring at the younger Winchester, before she looked back at Dean.

“And I don’t know if you care, but y/n’s gone. Left last night. Hasn’t been back. But he left a note”.

Prue pointed to the piece of paper on the table, before walking out, not wanting to be in the same room as him.

Dean fell to the chair beside Sam, staring at his brother in relief, a smile making its way onto his face.

But then he realized just what Prue had said.

Y/n had left. And now Sam was back.

“Shit!”

Dean unfolded the paper, praying y/n hadn’t done anything stupid.

_‘Going out. I think I know how to get Sam back. See you soon’._

“What the hell?” Dean grumbled, flipping it over and expecting more.

“Leo! Get over here, now!”

Leo orbed in, the sisters, Crowley, and Cas gathering too.

“What is it?”

“Can you find y/n?”

Leo shook his head, already having tried last night.

“Why?”

“Think about it. Y/n left. Sam’s back. You don’t think-you don’t think he-”

“Made a deal?” Crowley suggested, Dean nodding.

“What do you mean, a deal?” Paige enquired.

“Nothing to worry about, pet. Your world is different to ours. You can’t just bargain for a soul. Correct?”

Leo nodded.

“That’s not really possible. There’s no trading of souls. That’s not how this world works”.

“Well, what about reversing time? We did it once before. What if he did it again?”

“No. If he did, he’d have had to make the deal himself. So we wouldn’t remember any of this happening”, Prue stated.

“So-how the hell is Sammy back here? He died. We watched him die. So if y/n didn’t make a deal, what the hell did he do?”


End file.
